Ni en diez mil años
by Mikc
Summary: Porque ni diez mil años bastan para que dos países olviden lo que sucedió entre ambos.


Hetalia no me pertenece, sólo México (pá que se le quite)

* * *

El aire se siente un tanto fuerte estando en la terraza del edificio donde se iba a realizar la conferencia mundial, a Estados Unidos le agrada el clima soleado y la brisa fresca de la primavera, la cual siente estando recargado en el marco de la puerta; sólo hay algo que le incomoda un poco: la presencia salvaje, pero serena, de México, el cual disfruta de un cigarrillo y tiene en mira el horizonte. Se le ve tranquilo recargando sus brazos a orillas de la barda, dejando al viento mecer su larga cabellera castaña, la cual está suelta y alborotada por decisión de su dueño. Y todo porque la conferencia se canceló a última hora, Alfred iba a comer cuando en eso su vecino le pidió que le acompañara un rato pá fumar un poco, ya que dentro del edificio está prohibido. Eso se escuchó a pretexto, pero quien sabe para qué.

— Deberías dejar de fumar. Te va a hacer daño. — Esto llama la atención de Rafael, viéndole aún con sus ojos cerrados.

— Ni que te importara, güero, no seas metiche. — Cómo revelándose ante alguna autoridad, México da una gran bocanada a su cigarro, para echar el humo en forma de rosquillas.

— ¡Claro que me importas!

— Cierto — el moreno gira su cuerpo, para quedar frente a su acompañante, se desabrocha su saco gris y se afloja un poco la corbata. — Te importo como territorio, como comercio, turismo, venta de energéticos...

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! Yo... te sigo queriendo. — Un poco apenado, Alfred baja la vista al suelo.

— Por favor, América— EUA voltea a ver a México, muy rara vez le ha llamado así. — La última vez que hablamos de esto terminamos en guerra, y dudo que nuestros jefes consienten otra entre nosotros. — La mirada azulina del rubio choca con los ojos entreabiertos del mexicano, quien ya acomodó sus codos en la barda. Rafael tiene razón, Alfred recuerda aquel día, uno tan parecido a este.

" — ¡Seamos juntos un imperio! — Había soltado América de la nada a México, en un día primaveral de 1844, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? — como de costumbre (la cual ni con el paso de los años se le quitaría al ingrato) México estaba fumando. — No puedes hablar en serio.

— ¡Estoy hablando en serio!— Alfred había tomado las manos del moreno. — I love you!— esta confesión dejó noqueado a Rafael, incluso el cigarro cayó de su boca por tal sorpresa, nunca imaginó que su vecino le dijese esas palabras; suspirando, retiró sus manos para acomodarse las gafas, que terminarían adornando los ojos del rubio.

— Perdóname, no puedo corresponderte. — El moreno encendió su cigarro, meditando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¿Por qué?— México dio otro suspiro enorme al escuchar tal pregunta. La respuesta era muy delicada; sabía que esta le haría sentir mal a su amigo. Prefirió callar, quizá esta decisión le pesaría, porque su silencio desesperó al estadounidense, le miraba enojado — ¡Entonces te obligaré! ¡TE DECLARO LA GUERRA!

Y la guerra entre ambos países se dio, y ni siquiera por el hecho de haber sido vencido, México no cedió en unirse con Estados Unidos, ni tampoco explicó el porqué de su rechazo. Aunque Alfred ya sentía cuál era: Canadá. Ellos dos siempre fueron muy unidos. Cómo les envidiaba. Cómo se molestó

cuando su hermano fue corriendo, llorando, a abrazar a México, y lo peor era que le correspondía sin importarle para nada el dolor de sus heridas."

— Canadá; me rechazaste por él ¿Cierto?— América sonríe tristemente, alejándose de la puerta para estar cerca de la barda. — Siempre pudiste diferenciarnos. Bueno él es un poco diferente a mí. — Voltea a encarar a su acompañante y se estremece un poco al ver sus ojos negros, a pesar que el rubio es más alto.

— Bueno, Canadá se parece a ti, pero su forma de ser es tan diferente a la tuya que a veces me pregunto cómo es que son hermanos. Son como dos gotas, pero una de agua y la otra de aceite. La diferencia está interiormente, y en sus ojos. Los tuyos son como este cielo despejado, muy limpios e inquietos, y los de Mattie— al nombrarle, México no pudo evitar sonreír— son violetas, como un cielo de aurora, tranquilos y brillantes. Sabes bien que le amo. Pero hay otra razón por la que te rechacé.

— ¿Cuál?— EUA se encuentra un tanto confundido, hay una pequeña pausa, la cual México utiliza para seguir con su amado vicio.

— Inglaterra.

— E- esto... yo...— América tartamudea de la impresión al saber que todo fue por su antiguo tutor.— ¡Exijo una explicación!

— Me has querido usar para olvidarte de Inglaterra. Para olvidar a Arthur. Siempre se ha visto el amor que le tienes; todo lo que hiciste fue por él. Cuando te volviste independiente querías ser visto ante el Reino Unido como un igual, para es estar con él. Francia sólo te dio el último empujón que necesitabas para decidirte. Tanto le dolió a Inglaterra tu deseo que se apartó de ti, con tus acciones lograste hacer justo lo contrario de lo que querías, estar con él, no como hermanos, claro. Y has querido olvidarlo, pero es obvio que le amas, y le seguirás amando, cómo él te ama. Pero Artie es tan orgulloso que no te dirá nada. Y como eres tonto tú tampoco harás algo. Y yo solo hago mal tercio. Soy tu capricho. Mi pregunta es cómo te enamoraste del señor gruñón. — EUA comienza a pensar en la pregunta, luego de un poco de silencio, el rubio retoma la plática.

— Creo que fue cuando todavía era un niño — Alfred se recarga en la barda, con un aire nostálgico en su cara. — Era tarde y Arthur estaba dormido en un sillón, se veía muy tranquilo, y yo me fui acercando, siendo atraído por todo él, su rostro pacífico, cuando estuve cerca de Inglaterra, aspirando su aroma, no pude evitar darle un beso; sólo que este le despertó y, sin querer, me empujó. Su rostro estaba tan rojo, nada más me ayudó a levantarme, nunca hablamos sobre lo sucedido. Fue cuando me dije que quería ser feliz con él, ser fuerte para protegerle, y vaya que crecí, el pobre de Arthur se sentía cohibido. Luego fue la guerra de Independencia. Y desde ese entonces, pues peleamos por cualquier tontería. Y de ti... fue durante nuestros juegos, cuando sentía que todo podía durar para siempre, corriendo en las praderas, incluso con Canadá a nuestro lado, era feliz mientras rodábamos en la hierba, recuerdo cuántas veces nos levantábamos al caernos, cómo nos reíamos por cualquier cosa, sin complicarnos la existencia, quería tenerlos a ambos siempre conmigo, estar contigo y con Canadá, carcajearnos hasta el cansancio, acostarnos entre flores amarillas, disfrutando el calor de la tarde, o del agua de los arroyos; nadar en esa agua clara y fresca. Hasta que un día desee que sólo fuésemos tú y yo, y lo peor es que no sé porqué. Pasó sin que me diera cuenta. Te quise para mí, y fue algo egoísta de mi parte. Lo siento.

Por fin América para de hablar, México da tremenda inhalación a su cigarro, retiene el humo, gira su cara hacia EUA, le mira fijamente a los ojos, se para de puntas, acerca sus labios al rubio, quien está intranquilo y sonrojado al tener tan cerca a México, y este le da un beso, apenas un roce de labios, para al final expulsar el humo en la cara del estadounidense, haciéndole toser.— Ni en diez mil años haría que te olvidaras de Inglaterra — sin despedirse, Rafael camina hacia la entrada, dejando a América un poco enfadado, y no precisamente por el humo; México se equivoca, él no es un capricho, nunca lo fue y tiene que saberlo.

El moreno tira tranquilo la colilla del cigarro al piso para luego pisarle, está a punto de entrar cuando alguien le jala y le da tremendo beso, uno muy brusco para su gusto, entonces da cuenta de que es el gringo quien se ha posesionado de sus labios.

— ¡Te equivocas! ¡Tú no eres ningún capricho! ¡Tú fuiste mi primer amor!— ante tal revelación, México pone los ojos en blanco ¿Cómo es posible que le diga todo esto, y con una sonrisa en su cara boba? ¡Qué infeliz! — ¡Aunque pongas esa cara, es verdad lo que te digo!

— ¡Ay! ¡Frodo! — estresado, el mexicano soba el puente de su nariz— algún día vas a hacer que me dé un paro cardiaco.

— ¡HAHAHAHA!— muy contento, Estados Unidos abraza a su cuñado— Es cierto que también amo a Inglaterra, se podría decir que es mi verdadero amor ¿No?

— Claro— México sonríe— lamento no corresponderte.

— Mentiroso, ni en diez mil años dejarías de amar a Canadá. Me voy.

— Vas con Inglaterra ¿Verdad? Cuéntame que cara pone cuando se lo digas. — Esto hace sonreír a América, sabe que el moreno habla de confesarse ante el inglés.

— ¡Claro que te diré! Goodbye! — Estados Unidos le despide energéticamente a lo lejos con su mano, Rafael apenas levanta la suya. Regresa a la barda, enciende otro cigarrillo y vuelve sus ojos negros hacia el horizonte.

— ¿Pero qué chingados acaba de ocurrir? — por fin suelta, en esta pregunta, toda su estupefacción.

* * *

La verdad no sé que decir sobre este fic, sólo se me ocurrió, uno que, aunque sea de desamor, no tuviese un final triste. Espero y les haya gustado.


End file.
